pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard/Resolved Build-Specific Issues/Archive 31
Railln is sososo wrong. remove his vote. Not having to worry about DW on a guy being trained saves a jack load of healing, and most other prot besides guardian is just rof which most dont run anyway. — LukeJohnson 12:31, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Before removing a, give a good reason for it. 'Not having to worry about DW' isn't a reason to use an elite PnH over draw/dismiss. Railin 13:47, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::Please don't discuss removals on the Admin noticeboard. Take it to the relevant BM/Admin talk page or the build talk page. Misery Says Moo 13:49, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Xx Gerard xX's vote. Certainly not meta. -- 23:08, 1 March 2009 :Resolved FrostytheAdmin 23:15, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Retarded voters. It's a speed runner for rangers, not a tank, and shouldn't be used by inexperienced runners that can't even make it to droks without (lol@)Earth Prayers. The mainbar also changed, making several votes invalid. Neither is it a dupe of the other R/D, having completely different usages and purposes. If someone wants to bitch for this, keep it to the build talk page and gtfo the AN. --'-Chaos-' 16:26, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Resolved. Biggles Strongfist™ 18:13, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::People still refer to D/A's and survivability, which aren't essential. See talk =/ --'-Chaos-' 12:52, 1 March 2009 (UTC) If PvE people would please go to the talk and let me know whether i should be deleting the high votes (lots of 5-5's) or the low votes (lots of 1-1s) it would be appreciated. Or if a pve BM could just do it idrc. Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:02, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Resolved. — Rapta (talk| ) 22:18, 26 February 2009 (UTC) All Other votes shouldnt be there, trash now. --Anonimous. D: 22:28, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Resolved FrostytheAdmin 00:01, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Luke's vote--PnH is not often seen in ra, where people would more likely bring a Woh or Rit healer build. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 11:17, 13 February 2009 (EST) :no. it is seen a lot ..LJ.. 12:38, 13 February 2009 (EST) ::Discussion, admin noticeboard. No. - (talk) 12:40, 13 February 2009 (EST) :::pnh also counters Melandru's Shot Ranger, yet it is vetted as great for arenas [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:11, 13 February 2009 (EST) ::::Discussion, admin noticeboard. No. 16:25, 13 February 2009 (EST) Had some changes Fox007 14:52, 20 January 2009 (EST) :Bump Fox007 16:10, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::Zzzz Fox007 07:56, 12 February 2009 (EST) :::The Admins hate me don't they D: Fox007 21:05, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Please just give us time next time, or repost it at the bottom or we won't see it, dont spam the AN. You dropped one skill and made it an optional, thats hardly a change, the votes still stand. Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:07, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::::the small change gave the build Protecting prayers. Most of the votes arhue about not having any protecting prayers. Fox007 21:10, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Talk page, please. Biggles Strongfist™ 21:49, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Roxas XIII's vote--says single target spike in pve is bad (discordway), Rapta's vote --cant be compared to flare spam (hm enemies have huge armor against ele damage, so flare does significantly less damage than this) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:36, 21 January 2009 (EST) :Resolved. — Rapta (talk| ) 22:22, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Many outdated votes overstating effectiveness due to nerf -- 07:33, 2 February 2009 :Resolved. — Rapta (talk| ) 22:21, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Needs to be locked or something, repeated vandalism. Gringo 18:26, 26 January 2009 (EST) :Resolved. — Rapta (talk| ) 22:19, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Chaos Messenger's vote is invalid, it neither is reflective of the builds qualities (or not) nor has he even as much tried out the build in a real PvE enviroment. Therefore this vote is invalid and should be removed. --Warlord 13:13, 2 February 2009 (EST) (sry forgot to do so) :Sign please. My vote states that you shouldn't be using your elite slot for spreading degen in PvE (HM), when you could use more powerful skills. --'-Chaos- ' 12:16, 2 February 2009 (EST) ::That is A: a matter of personal preference and B: doesn't make the build not work as you have voted 1 in all departments. Last but not least, you haven't even tried it out. You're vote is still bullshit. --Warlord 13:13, 2 February 2009 (EST) :::Discussions are for the build page not the AN. Also, Warlord/Alexis, your signature needs to contain at least part of your username according to PvX:SIGN. 13:16, 2 February 2009 ::::I fixed my signature, hope it's OK like this. And my apologies for responding to CM's comment. --Alex 13:24, 2 February 2009 (EST) Timmy's vote. I don't disagree with the whole evis, WE, primal part, but it's not a "tank" and you won't have -150 health with Defy up. -- 15:17, 2 February 2009 (EST) :And now I am Jebus and InfestedHydralisk. The build has a cancel for frenzy. --'Toraen (Talk/ ' 19:25, 4 February 2009 (EST) ::All of the votes seem fairly fair to me. Biggles Strongfist™ 23:22, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Brandnew needs to read the usage. If you do it right everything won't scatter away from RoJ. -- 18:24, 5 February 2009 (EST) :Handled. Biggles Strongfist™ 23:27, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Needs a vote wipe after rewrite--Relyk 09:05, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Done. - Misery Says Moo 09:29, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Any votes referring to infinite rez range need to be removed due to the nerf (surprised it hasn't been done already). Toraen ''Dirt to da face!'' 06:51, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :I see no votes that reference infinite range rezzes... - Misery Says Moo 19:32, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::The Gates Assassin. Toraen ''Dirt to da face!'' 20:52, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::Resolved. — Rapta (talk| ) 20:56, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Drahgal Meir's vote. How is it "overkill on defense?" -- 05:46, 18 February 2009 :I talked to him, he changed it. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 15:12, 18 February 2009 (EST) Goldenstar's vote--> has a cover hex now [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:47, 17 February 2009 (EST) :Done. ~~ 20:27, 17 February 2009 (EST) Not to be that guy who cries "but you haven't even tried it" but this build does work where its intended to be used, saying that it is inferior to a build that is destroyed by a single enchant removal (and is also archived) is wrong. It doesn't matter who weird spear casters are if it works it works. Basically votes understate effectiveness in the area its supposed to be used in. Drahgal Meir 23:35, 16 February 2009 (EST) Could you reset the votes here please? Dre 16:28, 15 February 2009 (EST) :Resolved. — Rapta (talk| ) 19:50, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Continuing my PvE crusade. Cleave is inferior to quite many elites in raw damage, many votes overstate effectiviness. With Cyclone/WWA you can anyways spam any adrenaline skill. -- 14:46, 16 February 2009 (EST) :It has AoE and can pack a single-target punch. Votes are fine. No more discussing this here though :). -- 14:49, 16 February 2009 I rewrote it and ditched all the badness, making it somewhat guide-like. Requesting a vote-wipe. --'-Chaos- ' 13:04, 15 February 2009 (EST) :Guides are guides, not builds. -- 13:41, 15 February 2009 ::Resolved, just to note. --'-Chaos- ' 15:54, 15 February 2009 (EST) Berks' vote. No, sins are pretty slow nowadays unless I've missed something. --Anonimous. D: 18:37, 15 February 2009 (EST) :I ment the sin variant. →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 19:45, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::Rammo sample changed to be immune to enchant removal so his vote is not valid. He also 3-2'd a "very standard Rassa bar", which doesn't make sense, because standard bars are standard for a reason. -- 08:28, 16 February 2009 (EST) Jebus is realllllly bad at dead game [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 04:33, 15 February 2009 (EST) :Ok. - (talk) 04:40, 15 February 2009 (EST) I'm not really sure which votes are wrong, but they need to be looked at. Life 22:47, 13 February 2009 (EST) :Some votes on both sides are wrong actually. 00:20, 14 February 2009 (EST) ::Ok, seriously, I don't care if it's trashed, but can we actually get votes that have decent/correct reasoning? Life 04:52, 15 February 2009 (EST) Ikimono. First off, RA isnt HB. Most enemies will just walk off after seeing u put up a block stance. Ask readem, he knows. ^_^ And if they dont, fuck them up with a meteor and kite for your life's worth. Plus energy storage makes distortion not very taxing. 18:41, 8 February 2009 (EST) :Resolved. — Rapta (talk| ) 23:04, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Needs less dumb votes. :^ →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 16:18, 17 February 2009 (EST) I'd like to request this to be protected or something, because too many idiots are editing it saying "LUL NOT A TEAM BUILD SO LET'S REMOVE TEAM BUILD TAG". The build is final and will not change, so if you'd protect it, that'd save the trouble of me telling people how hard they fail for not understanding what "target other ally" means. 21:49, 7 February 2009 (EST) :It's usually a simple revert. If it REALLY becomes an issue move it to Team - Great Dwarf Spirit. -- 21:50, 7 February 2009 (EST) ::That's the thing. It was originally Team - Great Dwarf Spirit, but was moved to Rt/D because it wasn't a full team or whatever. However it's still agreed that it's a "team" in the sense that it needs another person. Honestly, this "error" has been reverted like 10 times, and yet no one seems to learn. That's why I'm requesting it to be protected or whatever. 00:33, 8 February 2009 (EST) Timmys vote is invalid. →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 23:30, 6 February 2009 (EST) Coloneh's vote. Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 10:24, 3 February 2009 (EST) :Resolved. — Rapta (talk| ) 23:05, 25 February 2009 (UTC) One of these votes is not like the others, one of these votes is 0-0-0. -- 08:09, 24 January 2009 (EST) Not saying it's a great build (my vote is kinda old, whatever), but Shinko's vote stating it's "easy to interrupt" is wrong - deadly paradox takes care of that, and IV has a 1s cast. Not worth a 2-2 based on that reasoning. -- 15:37, 28 January 2009 Back into trial for a rework. Requesting vote wipe.-- Liger414 talk 05:10, 24 January 2009 (EST) :Resolved. — Rapta (talk| ) 20:36, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Xorz's vote is so over rated its not even funny. Considering its sword 55.--[[User:Canderouss|'Canderouss']] 00:06, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Resolved. Biggles Strongfist™ 20:50, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Many votes overstate effectiveness, some compare Ijafw to RC. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 14:36, 6 January 2009 (EST) :Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:47, 16 January 2009 (EST) Alpha fireborn's vote. Lacks general understanding of Scythes and the value of 1/2 second attack skills.--Tyris 14:35, 6 January 2009 (EST) :LukeJohnson's Vote and Tyris' vote. lacks general understanding of scythes and the fact that the build is very poorly put together.Alpha fireborn 15:47, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::Both of you need more reasoning. Take it off AN and move it to talkpage. 15:49, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::: I well'd it so there shouldn't be a problem. lukejohnson's throws in a personal attack (LOL) btw page neeeds archiving. Alpha fireborn 15:51, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::::discuss on the build page, not here. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:54, 6 January 2009 (EST) Sigh. Jebus' vote. Inferiority is reason for archive/WELL, not for low vote. None of the skills were nerfed, and meta hasn't shifted in a way to make this worse, so no real reason for lowering vote.. Gringo :Appears to be resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:46, 16 January 2009 (EST) Biased author vote. RA is mostly raw damage, and this can't handle raw damage at all. Not 5-5x =/ Gringo 15:05, 16 January 2009 (EST) :Done Tab 15:07, 16 January 2009 (EST) Build updated. votes are now wrong ..LJ.. 18:09, 17 January 2009 (EST) :Build wasn't updated :/ [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 18:12, 17 January 2009 (EST) ::iron palm... but sorted now ..LJ.. 18:18, 17 January 2009 (EST) ::^ Added iron palm. THis build is a decent substitute for SOJ. I mean comeon, same rchrge, lets you teleport like crazy, and causes an extra KD.-Crossfire XIV 08:20, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::downside is extra 4 seconds on recharge. (energy) ..LJ.. 09:06, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::::Hey guys, take it to the build talk page. Peace. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:16, 18 January 2009 (EST) Alpha is a dum nob. I know the build isn't great, but it isn't trash either. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 16:59, 19 January 2009 (EST) : ojamo's been editting the build whenever i change votes, he's trying to get my vote wiped. Alpha fireborn 17:07, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::stop crying and take it to the build talk -- '17:09, 19 January 2009 :::See my talk page, and tell that to ojamo. Alpha fireborn 17:10, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::I changed it after you told me to take it to the AN and well after any actual discussion was happening --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 20:29, 19 January 2009 (EST) chaos doesnt seem to pew pew for adrenaline, tai gives no reason [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested]][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 17:47, 19 January 2009 (EST) Xiay's vote. Rodgort's + LF + Fireball =/= damage how? and Mind Blast > GoLE or Inspiration any day. -- 09:09, 21 January 2009 :Removed, enjoy the wall of text! =p ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 10:20, 21 January 2009 (EST) On removed vote... Since when is condition removal and blocking, nonspammable by the fact that they destroy your energy, a fair amount of utility for a support role? --ShazamLovesObama obamaobamaobamaobamaobama 22:02, 21 January 2009 (EST) :Zur was just being bad. Golden's probably gonna get it soon. 22:18, 21 January 2009 (EST) All votes. The build changed quite a bit. Also I've removed the tag for TA. See Ikimono, rated 1 because of wrong tag? wtf. Vashan 08:25, 23 January 2009 (EST) :Dealt with. Tycn 08:35, 23 January 2009 (EST) Back into trial, needs vote wipe. crazy cow 16:10, 23 January 2009 (EST) :done ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:33, 23 January 2009 (EST) "Fevered Dreams is bad" is not really a reason. If he wants to say that, he needs to explain why. I aldo don't think he understands the point of it in the builds, it works with low-duration, quick recharging crippling to reapply daze, and keep most of the opposing team crippled for the aoe, and allows for things liek eruption to affect a wider area. ..LJ.. 10:48, 24 January 2009 (EST) :Goldenstar and Auron have voted to the contrary. Both have had a clear and obvious look at votes and decided there was no issue, so resolved. -- 07:15, 26 January 2009 (EST) Please remove Jjberks's vote as people had messed with the mainbar and therefore his view on the build was wrong. His is the only 0 among 5s. --'Gah Eat my uber regen.' 16:28, 25 January 2009 (EST) :Resolved by Misery. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 16:30, 25 January 2009 (EST) Somebody's farming wrong, aka 0-0-0 vote because he did it wrong. -- 07:14, 26 January 2009 (EST) :Done. - (talk) 07:32, 26 January 2009 (EST) Massive and Seb because even if a Ranger is able to dshot, you still have 3 others to spike with, people will die regardless. And Readem because of lack of explanation and it's more than fun to play, it can net you a ton of glad points if played right. --''' EVANERGELTON ' 17:25, 27 January 2009 (EST) :You won't consistently get glads with it, you're hoping you wan wipe the other team straight off, otherwise you lose. Especially with derv healers becoming more common, that's not going to happen enough to get big streaks. Tab 06:24, 28 January 2009 (EST) This is a BM postboard too (i think), and this needs to be looked at. I can't comment on it because i don't PvE, but the votes are so DRASTICALLY far apart that one side has to be wrong. Requesting BM or experienced PvE'ers attention. Saint 21:41, 27 January 2009 (EST) :remove the votes regarding "aoe blind", it's not even in the build anymore [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 22:19, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::If memory serves, it was replaced with foul feast which means ittl throw out more then just blind. Even if i did, that would do nothing to solve the problems of votes being both really high and really low, which is why i posted it here. Please refrain from posting unless it is constructive and can solve that problem. Saint 22:25, 27 January 2009 (EST) :::Got them. Tab 06:30, 28 January 2009 (EST) Ska's vote. You can use Guardian in the first place to prevent this. Next of all, if the Ranger is able to dshot it (its RA man, goodluck finding a smart ranger) you still have Imbue with a 1/4 cast time and Life Sheath also with a 1/4 cast to help compensate. You can also throw around Guardian to help ease damage if SoPL gets dshotted. Its really one of those builds you have to test before you rate. --''' EVANERGELTON ' 18:07, 28 January 2009 (EST) :Nabbed it for low numbers, altho gonna hafta put pious conc at least in variants. Saint 18:12, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::PC is mainbar, and a lot of votes still deal with PC not being mainbar. Saintsmash pl0x. 16:13, 29 January 2009 (EST) :::Well damn I would have done it but you asked for Saint to do it... ~~ 16:23, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::::Done. Saint 16:35, 29 January 2009 (EST) Where did it just go? :| ..LJ.. 16:09, 30 January 2009 (EST) : crazy cow 16:10, 30 January 2009 (EST) ::frvwr get the build back. It's completely different to that lichway ... ..LJ.. 16:11, 30 January 2009 (EST) :::Next time use user talks for that not AN. And just mod the one we have cuz its garbage. Saint 16:12, 30 January 2009 (EST) ::::It was written up. Are you able to get it back from deletion? ..LJ.. 16:14, 30 January 2009 (EST) :::::Yes, I will put it at User:Lukejohnson/Lichway ~~ 16:24, 30 January 2009 (EST) Archived long ago for bad reasons, put into testing. Requesting removal of terrible votes for bad reasons. KlingonsOnMahShip? 10:27, 1 February 2009 (EST) :wiped. Re-archive it if it gets a crap rating though. ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop' 11:23, 1 February 2009 (EST) Biased author vote with no adequate reasoning.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 00:49, 2 February 2009 (EST) :Done. - (talk) 02:56, 2 February 2009 (EST) Rewritten and moved back to trial since Whirling Axe was updated. Vote wipe please. --'Toraen (Talk/ ' 20:12, 4 February 2009 (EST) :done ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop' 04:57, 5 February 2009 (EST) Repeated vandalism by anons. Life 19:17, 6 February 2009 (EST) :Semi-protected. ~~ 19:24, 6 February 2009 (EST) Urgoz has nothing to do with GvG/HA.152.226.7.213 04:20, 9 February 2009 (EST) :Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:57, 11 February 2009 (EST) Votes overstate effectiviness. I'd rather have a monk and a PS sin than 2 of those. --'-Chaos- ' 09:47, 9 February 2009 (EST) :You're looking too much into it. It's for arenas, where you're not guaranteed a monk at all. A solo survivor in a fast-paced match sounds good to me, especially with decent damage. ''Biggles [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|Strongfist ™']] 11:42, 9 February 2009 (EST) ::Would you 5-5 an assacaster using WoH? Assacasters aren't that strong, and using only WoH and Patient Spirit for healing doesn't buy you much time, in addition to the energy issues it has. --'-Chaos- ' 12:07, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::Sup? Stop discussing on the noticeboard. Have a nice day :D - (talk) 12:08, 9 February 2009 (EST) Enjoy's vote is invalid. Battle Rage hasn't been updated on PvX yet. --'Toraen (Talk/ ' 11:32, 9 February 2009 (EST) :done. ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 13:40, 9 February 2009 (EST) Balistic's vote--Relyk 11:44, 9 February 2009 (EST) :Dealt with. Tycn 00:51, 12 February 2009 (EST) Skills were revamped and a rating wipe would be appreciated. -- Zealous010 20:53, 11 February 2009 (EST) :The votes which are no longer accurate have been removed. Tycn 00:51, 12 February 2009 (EST) Timmy's vote. --'-Chaos- ' 07:01, 13 February 2009 (EST) :done' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop' 07:19, 13 February 2009 (EST)